


Metaphysical

by DyingWallflowers



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Evan MacMillan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, minor appearances from the other dbdl characters, omega meg thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyingWallflowers/pseuds/DyingWallflowers
Summary: Meg has been stuck in the entities realm for awhile now. As an omega, this worried her, but she hasn't had a heat until now... and there's a dangerous alpha who seems to have started his rut.A/N: Chapter One doesn't have any explicit content besides some language. Explicit sexual content starts Chapter Two :). Also, I'm doing ABO my own way as I hate the "helpless and horny omega" trope. Still very ABO.
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Meg Thomas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed and probably a few minor errors. Keep em to yourself unless you're nice about it <3.
> 
> Tags will also be added as time goes on. I know the smut tags are a little teasinggg, but those are for sure happening next chapter.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated and I'm looking to have another update or two out by next weekend.

PRELUDE

Meg didn't think the heats would be a problem in the entity's realm.

She'd been here for… how long? And had never had a problem with them nor did her period seem to come when it was that time of the month. No one else at the campfire had their heats or ruts either, that part of everyone’s lives just completely disappeared.

The alpha/beta/omega characteristics were still present, it was just the monthly cycles that vanished. Everyone could still sense and smell one another, alphas still had their tough attitudes and strength, betas still had a higher sense of perception, and omegas were still faster thinkers and could perform tasks with an acute accuracy.

The group of survivors mostly consisted of betas, but the number of alphas was close behind. Of course it was the omegas who made up the smallest amount of them. It was just Meg, Jake, and Dwight who made up the little group of omegas. Despite all the omegas being the minority, they weren’t treated any less than the others. Everyone was equal under the eyes of the entity, well the killers seemed to have the favor, but that didn’t matter. The world they were now in seemed to be a completely separate world than the one they were born into.

Being all stuck together and everyone being from all over and different scary realms, stories were shared and eventually everyone became pretty close. It was almost a strange sort of family or close friend kind of bond that was formed. Some survivors were still a bit distant because of their pasts, but they all had the urge to help each other, especially when it came to protecting each other from killers. No one wanted to see the other be put on a hook and no one wanted to see the other get brutally murdered.

When Meg started feeling the distant warmth inside of her, around her stomach, her first thought was to talk to another about it. No one really felt anything besides pain in the entities realm. But, Meg stayed quiet, thinking and questioning this feeling. It was familiar yet indescribable and almost broad, she needed to piece something together but she just couldn’t. The feeling never got worse or lessened, it just stayed put.

To make matters worse, no one said anything or mentioned something off with her scent. Meg thought for a moment that The Doctor must’ve done something during a previous trial, but that wouldn’t make sense. After each finished trial real pain became a distant phantom pain, all torn clothing was fixed, and all items were returned. There was no way a killer could've done something. It was just out of the question. 

Maybe their ABO characteristics had been dulled and no one ever noticed? That could be a possible reasoning, but eventually someone would have had to noticed something was off with themselves just as Meg was self aware of her current state.

Maybe... 

That’s when it hit Meg. Was this… the warning signs of a coming heat? Did everyone actually get heats and ruts? Were they just heavily delayed in this realm? It’s not like anyone could keep track of time with the absence of the sun, so maybe everyone just had been gone for under a month? “Highly unlikely,” Meg thought. Could everyone actually go into a heat or rut was a question though that occupied her mind.

If yes, that would be a problem. Especially when they were summoned by the entity for those twisted trials. Most of the killers were alphas and although they seemed to be going through the same nonexistent ruts or heats as the others, that didn't mean it couldn't change. It was a scary thought. The killers tracking blood was one thing, but tracking your scent you can’t get off of you… that would prove difficult. Especially with the majority of killers also having a knack for hunting and acquiring prey.

Meg sighed and turned her head away from the fire to look off into the forest that surrounded the campfire. Everyone was somewhat sitting close together, with Bill in the center and everyone else surrounding him. He was telling a story about an unheard of mob killer, but Meg wasn’t really listening.

What would she do if her heat advanced quickly? What if a killer smelled it on her and took advantage of this? It had never happened to anyone here, but maybe it could. Meg shivered at the thought of a killer looming over her with a devious look in their eyes. It would be frightening.  
Nea looked over at Meg, a half smile on the betas face. "What's with all the doom and gloom, track star?" She called out to her, Feng Min turning to Meg and popping a smile after Nea spoke.

Meg looked up, giving them an awkward smile. "Uh, just thinking about my mom." She lied. Nea nodded sullenly, leaving Meg to her thoughts and turned back to Bill.

Meg looked at her feet and played with her hands. “Think positive,” She said mentally to herself. This feeling will go away, it had too. There’s no way the entity would allow this after preventing it for so long. The entity couldn’t be that cruel… the survivors needed some advantage over the killers.

Time passed by slowly in the permanent nightime camp, but everyone could pretty much have a rough idea for when the entity would appear and summon everyone into groups to start a new trial. When the entity did appear, black limbs falling from the sky, everyone stood to eventually get in their groups.

Right now, with an even amount of survivors, everyone could make up four groups. The entity never spoke to them, but everyone knew when those black claws hovered over the campfire who was with who.

"Meg, Jeff, Adam, you're with me I think," Kate drawled, scratching her head and looking at the other groups. "There's just so many of us, it gets so confusin' sometimes." Kate sighed, picking up a flashlight from her bag.

Meg glanced at the entity as if it had visible eyes. A worried feeling took over her. She took a few deep breaths and moved over to her group. “Entity, please tell me your plan.” Meg looked at the entity once more, trying to communicate telepathically. There was no response, as expected. She tried to calm down, thinking maybe she was just losing it slightly and this whole ordeal was a product of her imagination.

"Wonder who we will be facing," Adam looked around at the other groups. Meg shifted her focus on the others in the group, looking at everyone too.

Jeff, who was next to Meg, shifted his weight to the other foot. "Hopefully not someone from the legion. I can't outrun them like you Meg." Jeff nudged her slightly and she let out a nervous laugh.

"Maybe if you came running with me sometime you'd learn how I do it." She said, trying to be a bit more like her normal self. Jeff laughed softly at her and Kate and Adam smiled. 

“Let’s start walkin’,” Kate said after seeing the others start to walk on the cleared pathways and into the woods.

Wherever they ended up and whoever the killer was, was up to the entity now.

PART I

Meg had awoken by herself in the backwater swamp. “Hags map,” She thought, frowning and crouching, shoes squelching in mud. This game would be difficult, because running across the map wasn’t much of an option unless she wanted to be easily spotted and tracked. Meg moved slowly through the tall grasses and cattails, trying to get to the dock without any trouble.

When she saw Kate on the dock, she stood. Kate was currently cleansing a dull totem, her head immediately turning to the side when she heard Meg creep up on the dock.

Meg moved to the generator on the dock, looking over at Kate. By the time Kate finished breaking the totem, she moved to help Meg. The generator was running and letting out a low hum now, but it wasn’t loud enough to drown out any noise from their surroundings. The birds still cawed and the trees still swayed.

"See who it is?" Meg whispered, looking around to make sure they weren't getting stalked from the sides of the dock.

Kate grinned, nodding. "Trapper. It'll be an easy escape."

Meg felt a wave of relief wash over herself. Although he was brutal with some of the survivors, Meg had always felt he was much more docile with her. She always thought it was because he had to depend on his traps to catch her most times, so he'd give up on chases easily. Maybe he was nice because she didn’t slam pallets onto him or go for flashlight saves like the others. Who knew. It wasn’t worth much thought anyways, the killers job was to kill. Avoiding death wasn’t an option.

Meg connected some of the final wires on the gen, only then realizing the warmth in her stomach had grown a lot more. She bit lip, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Kate didn’t say anything, so it probably wasn’t going to be a big deal.

The sound of a finished generator from across the map rang through the air and the cry of Jeff soon followed after. Jeff must’ve thought he’d be able to get the generator done before Trapper swung. Meg sighed internally, the big fool he was.

Kate and Meg finished their generator before Jeff was put on a hook, both of them hiding and waiting to see where he was.

"I'll get 'em, you go do the gen in the house." Kate said quickly, jumping off the dock and running towards Jeff.

Meg nodded before she left, running along the edge of the map until she reached the old house. It was in worse shape than the dock as some of the floorboards were missing and the walls had sunk in to work as doors. Bones littered the deck, complimentary of the Hag, but the generator was easy to spot. Next to the generator though, was a set trap. The Trapper had been here before.

Meg approached the trap slowly, afraid she might set it off on accident. Her fingers moved down to touch the trap quickly, the trap then snapping shut, and she pulled her fingers back.

Trapper would be back for it eventually, so she'd have to keep an eye out.

After another yell from somewhere around the map and then the sound of someone being put on a hook, Meg quietly got to work on the generator. She looked around her as she worked, a bit nervous about the Trapper coming back. After all, he was an alpha. Most of the killers were anyways, but with her worried thoughts bothering her, this seemed burned into her mind.

She worked on the generator for quite awhile, nerves calming down slightly once everything was still and the gen was humming. But then she heard the heartbeat in her ears, the warning sign that the killer was approaching.

She pulled her hands away from the generator and they started to sweat. She looked around quickly, the heartbeat getting louder in her ears. Normally Meg would run, but with the danger of traps everywhere she quickly ran into a locker.

Once she got in the locker, she put a hand over her mouth and looked closely through the locker door slits to spot the Trapper. The heartbeat was pounding in her ears when she saw him come through one of the doors in the house. She tightened the hand over her mouth.

Trappers boots thud loudly against the creaky wood flooring, the man coming up the stairs next to the generator. Meg was right for going into the locker or else she would've ran into Trapper as she ran down the stairs. First Trapper kicked the generator, sparks flying as he did and then he looked down at the floor for his trap. He leaned down to pick it up, but as he was coming back up he paused.

Meg's eyes widened. Was she being too loud!? She clenched her jaw shut, hand moving tighter around her mouth too. Her nerves shot. Without her notice, at the same time, the warmth inside her increased.

Trapper turned his head and looked slowly at the locker and he sniffed just slightly, but loud enough that Meg could hear it. He smelled her. When he then took a small step towards the locker, Meg bursted and sprinted out towards the stairs. She was in flight or fight mode and her brain chose flight. 

Trapper paused for a moment, letting her run away, before quickly coming back to his senses and chasing after Meg. He seemed almost stunned even though Meg had done nothing of the sorts to him. It was just a natural pause from the large man.

Meg sprinted back to the dock where her and Kate worked on a generator, knowing that'd be an easy place to lose the man. She looked behind her as she ran, watching him run after her like he wanted something. She swallowed and turned to look ahead of her to see where she was going.

She originally wanted to go on top of the dock, but spotting the set trap spooked her into thinking the whole top half would be rigged. So, she decided that the maze of walls below would be the better choice. She quickly and silently vaulted a wall after turning a corner and then let out a scream.

A trap snapped shut around her ankle, digging into her pale flesh and causing immediate bleeding. Blood poured from the wound, soaking into her crisp white socks.

Maybe the others were near and could help her? She let out a soft cry as she grabbed at the trap, trying to pry it apart. The claws dug into her fingers as she did so, blood spilling around her. She attempted to get out three times before the Trapper caught up to her.

He looked down at her, his weapon by his side and not raised. Meg looked at him for only a second before trying to get out of the trap again. She clawed at the sharp metal, the only thing to come out of that was more bleeding. She let out another soft sob, eyes squinting as she prepared for the blade to knock her down.

He didn’t do anything of the sorts though. Maybe her single glance at Trapper had an effect on him, because he didn't attempt to grab her or hit her with his sharp blade. Or maybe he wanted to watch her suffer. After all, he rarely did get a chance to catch the track star. Meg's hands were shaking, the omega accepting her doom even more so as time went on.

Trapper stayed looking at her and Meg finally looked up again. She tried looking through his mask, only quickly noting his wet and slightly parted lips. He looked as if he was almost panting. The way he smelled was off too, but she didn't have much time to think about it, because the sound of a completed generator rang through the air.

Trapper then turned his body towards the direction of the completed generator, giving one last glance at Meg from over his shoulder before stalking off.

Meg whimpered before quickly wiping the tears off her face and attempted to get the trap off her ankle again. "That was a weird," She thought to herself, biting her lip as she failed once more at getting the trap off. Maybe Trapper adjusted the traps to make escape harder? It still didn’t explain the kindness he just bestowed upon her though.

She heard the cry of Adam before hearing another voice.

"Meg!" She looked above when she heard the quick whisper, a worried Kate looking down at her.

"Help me," Meg whispered back, fingers shaking against the bloodied trap.

Kate hopped off the dock quickly and onto her knees in front of Meg.

"What happened?" Kate asked, assessing the situation Meg got herself into. She then carefully tried to pull the trap apart. "Was he chasin' you?" Kate said, frowning when the traps sharp claws pricked her fingers.

Meg nodded slightly. "I don't know what he was doing." She murmured, looking away and then clutching her stomach. She then noticed the prominent feeling in her stomach. This had to be the signs of preheat. How could Kate not sense it?

Kate worked slower, trying to see if there was a trick to it. Suddenly there was the sound of Adam being hit again and Kate quickly looked towards the sound.

"Fuck, Meg, I need to get him. Jeff's doing gens, he can't." Kate said, an apologetic look on her face.

Meg gave a small nod in confirmation. She knew she was deadweight right now.

"You keep trying Meg and if I see Jeff, I'll tell him to haul his fat ass over here." Kate said quickly before standing and running to Adam's hook.

Meg tried unlocking the trap again, her strength long gone after being in it for so long. Her hands throbbed and fingers bled, she'd need someone else to get her out or maybe Trapper will come back and put her on a hook instead. She frowned at the thought of the hook piercing under her collar bone.

She pulled her one good leg to her chest and started to think while she waited for help.

Why was her heat coming onto her all of a sudden? It had been god knows how long since she'd been in the entity's realm and everything became screwed. Maybe the entity was toying with her? Maybe she was a test? After all, she was one of the first survivors to arrive at the campfire.

Meg shrunk down when she heard boots squishing in mud, a heartbeat suddenly loud in her ears as well. Trapper was back for her. Maybe now he'd kill her?

He walked slowly over to Meg, the omega watching him carefully. His weapon was back at his side again and not raised as he moved to stand in front of Meg.

Meg's eyes drifted to the weapon, expecting him to suddenly raise it and connect it with her skin. Instead he just stood and looked at the omega, almost as if he was taking everything about her in. It was like before, when he had just watched, but now she feared he’d do something now.

Meg placed a hand on her heated stomach, biting her lip. She wondered if the alpha could smell the heat. She winced, stomach and ankle hurting. She was becoming overwhelmed with the situation.

"What do you want?" Meg looked up suddenly and spoke, eyes filled with a newfound confidence. "I can't get out, so why don't you just kill me?" She asked, a frown on her face.

He didn't respond, only move to kneel down in front of her. He set his cleaver down next to him and looked down at the trap around Meg's ankle. He leaned his head ever so slightly towards her neck and licked his lips. Meg barely saw the pink tongue move behind his mask and only caught the image of that as the tongue retreated into his mouth. 

Meg flinched when his large hand gently touched the skin above her ankle, where the trap dug into. Trapper flinched back too after her reaction, his hand hovering over her bloodied skin. His breathing grew heavy somewhat, as if being near the survivor was doing something for him.

The omega looked at his hand before looking at his mask. "Are you going to take it off?" She asked the man. It took him a moment to answer, which was only a nod in confirmation. His head moved out from her neck and more so towards the trap. He was almost level with her head.

"Why not kill me?"

He didn't answer that, the man easily taking the trap off her ankle and putting it into his bag. He then tried to touch her ankle, calloused hands touching the damaged and bleeding skin. His thumb rubbed over one of the puncture wounds. Meg flinched, pulling her ankle back slightly. He let go of her ankle after that and the man reached to pull something out of his bag. Before he could though, another generator went off and he stood up.

Meg stood too, with a slight limp of course, looking to see the direction of the finished generator, as did the Trapper.

"Thank you," Meg said quietly, hobbling forward towards the direction of the finished gen. Trapper watched her move away and then reset his trap in the same spot.

-

Once the last gen turned on, the group bolted towards the nearest door.

The Trapper was hot on their tail, so the group quickly split up. Meg ran with Jeff to the other door, her eyes closing shut when she heard the cleaver collide with Kate's skin. She fell to the ground with a groan, which caused the Trapper to turn his attention to Adam.

"Come on!" Jeff shouted, tugging Meg along as she was distracted by what was happening behind them. The sound of Adam's cry followed after. Jeff had grabbed her wrist and ran with her towards the direction of the door.

Trapper watched him touch her, something setting off inside him because of this. Not that any of the group could visibly see that.

Meg and Jeff reached the exit gate fairly quickly, Jeff turning it on and Meg on watch duty. After the doors opened, Meg darted back to where Kate was.

"Meg! No!" Jeff yelled, sticking around the exit gate doors.

She ignored him, a frown on her face as she saw the entity take Adam. At least he'd be safe at the campfire now. It was unfortunate though he had to endure so much pain this match though.

Meg reached Kate who was almost patched up and had her bleeding stopped. Once again, she heard the boots of Trapper coming towards her. Meg quickly finished her healing and pointed to the exit gate that had been open.

"I can outrun him Kate, you just go."

The alpha nodded and ran towards the gates.

Meg looked at Trapper, a determined look on her face. "Catch me if you can." She shouted before sprinting off.

Trapper followed her closely, hunting in his blood.

Meg carefully avoided the tall grasses and pallets, knowing more traps lurked in them, and stayed on the small dirt and mud paths. Every corner and trick didn't work on gaining distance with the large killer, this frustrating Meg a little. She was close to the gate though, she knew she could make it.

When Trapper swung and missed, Meg then gained the distance she needed to make it to the gates unharmed. "Guess he's not friendly after all," She thought after he tried to hit her.

Killers being nice wasn't unheard of, but it was rare and always a shock.

As she made it to the gates, she looked behind her and at the Trapper who stood at the entrance. She wanted to say something, but with the feeling of the heat, confusion, and stress, she couldn't think of anything to say.

Trapper didn't say or do anything either. He just stared at the omega as if he was feeling the same way she was, all tongue tied.

After a few more seconds of silence, Meg left through the gates and didn't look back.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... I've posted earlier than I intended, but I just got so excited to post my promised smut.
> 
> Comments and love appreciated.

PART II

The campfire was either quiet or loud after the entity's cruel game. Either everyone had been slaughtered and was licking their wounds or everyone was telling their stories about how they escaped the killer this time.

The former had been what the campfire was like when Meg arrived back to the campfire. People were still missing, but another group and a half were back.

"The doctor," Feng Min frowned, looking at her feet with her head in her hands.

"Don't act too upset Feng, I got morried so you'd find the hatch," Nea sneered, pointing her finger at Feng. "My brain was fried!"

"I was stabbed by that little punk from the costume store!" David squinted at Nea, who turned to David with her pointed finger.

"Well maybe if you didn't play so aggressive with killers like Ghostface, you wouldn't be stabbed!"

The slight bickering continued as Meg walked past everyone, sitting alone on the rotting wood logs that surrounded the fire. The coming heat seemed to subside slightly now that she was out of the game, but it still worried her. She thought about mentioning it to another omega, but the males probably wouldn't know anything. Their existence was that of a question for the longest time and they had always came to Meg with questions. Meg was all alone on this until possibly someone else would start to feel their anatomy betray them.

That night had been awful as well too. She had tossed and turned in her sleep and it felt like a torturess fever dream. She had felt the body of a man pressed down on top of her and such deep sounds coming from him. Meg felt she could just melt into the ground underneath her as long as he stayed on top.

She had also felt the rhythmic motion that came from the large man on top of her. He made her feel so warm and cozy, but the feeling of it being all too real brought a wave of ickiness to wash over her. It was like she was trapped in this wet dream, but so close to waking up. The pleasurable feelings combined with the negative to make such confusing feelings.

Meg continued to lay limp under the man, allowing him to continue to take satisfaction from her lithe body. As the dream continued on, she felt as if she had more control over what was happening.

A wet dream wasn’t something she’s never had before, but it had been awhile and had been with a random stranger or of an ex. This man… he felt familiar, but also at the same time seemed to be a stranger. Meg moved her hands across his muscular back and shoulders and let out a moan as she felt a hand rub over her clit. She dug her nails into his back, both of them moaning from the things they were doing to each other.

The man grunted and thrusted harder and faster and Meg felt as if she was going to burst. Her mouth was open, moans and gasps leaving as the man fucked her. He felt so good inside of her. She felt him move in and out of her so fast, their skin slapping against each other almost louder then their moans.

Despite the familarness of the man, she still couldn’t place him. All she knew was she was the complicit omega underneath this strong alpha. It was so dirty and so perverse, but it was fun. Even if she knew it was just a filthy wet dream.

“Alpha,” She found herself moaning, the man only moving quicker with his thrusting. “Omega,” He replied, his cock throbbing inside of Meg as he spoke. She gasped when he spoke, almost as if he had just told her something perverse. His voice, although unfamiliar, turned her on even more from how dark and dreamy it was. She wanted to hear him speak about any and everything. She found herself shivering with a jolt of pleasure running through her body as she imagined him telling her how good she made him feel.

Meg didn’t care anymore about this seemingly random man’s identity. He could have her any day he wanted. He had made her feel so good, it was driving her crazy. She felt herself on the edge of an orgasm for so long and the man pounding himself inside her tight omega pussy just wouldn’t allow her to cum. He had been fucking her so hard and fast it was like he was just grinding his hips against hers.

Meg felt so overwhelmed and so overstimulated and then she felt the man finish inside of her. The feeling of his warm cum inside of her and the immediate swelling of that alpha knot pushed her over the edge and she came. She came with a moan, the hands that rested on his back soon digging into and breaking the skin there.

As she felt the man on top of her shift, as if to almost look at her and identify herself, she woke up. She was panting slightly and sat up to see who was around her at the campfire. Everyone seemed to be asleep and the ambers of what was left of the fire crackled slightly. Meg let out a out of breath sigh and wrapped her arms around herself. Accepting the fact that she’d probably not be able to go back to sleep for long, she tried to wake up for the day.

As time passed and she was clear headed and ready for the day, she felt the heat once more and wondered who that alpha from the dream was. Trying to remember the details about the man, she knew none of the alphas present matched the description. Maybe David… but there was no way he’d feel that big over her and the man who spoke just once didn’t sound like he had David’s accent or something similar.

Meg stood up and looked around to see who was still sleeping and who was awake or missing. Everyone seemed to be here but a few and they were just probably searching the surrounding wilderness for items to assist them in their future trials. Meg eventually felt the wetness inside of her panties too, her cheeks turning a dusty pink as she once remembered the dream she just had. 

A fickle thing wet dreams were and this one was very wet and very delicious.

-

A week of trials had passed and her pre-heat body seemed to stay the same. This was good, because going into a full blown heat in the middle of a match would surely result in her immediate death, but also bad because the fear of it all was affecting her skills. Meg tried running in between trials, making sure she just wasn't losing any skill and confirming that it was indeed heat, but this didn't really help.

Nothing would shake loose that feeling inside her.

It didn't help her to hear a certain killer had been getting more aggressive too. Trapper had been killing everyone he encountered during that week and Meg was glad she didn't see him again. She knew she'd just be absolutely torn apart by him and that gentle, merciful act from him had been a fluke.

The only thing she noticed during her week of trials was that the alpha killers tended to stay away from her. Huntress and Hillbilly would choose to tunnel the survivors Meg got off hook and would tend to rather chase others when the killers approached generators and everyone would scatter. It was strange, but maybe Meg was just lucky. Maybe the entity was showing her kindness after putting her in what seemed a permanent preheat state.

The dreams seemed to be happening quite often though and Meg would be lying if she denied her growing interest in the man in the dreams. He had the body so divine it was no wonder she couldn’t figure out who the man was; a man like that wouldn’t exist. And, oh, that cock of his. Meg had blushed just thinking about it. It was thick, uncut, and something you think you’d find from a porn magazine. The way it filled her up was a feeling like no other. It made her toes curl every morning when she woke up, as if that thick cock penetrating her was something actually happening.

He had been treating her as such a goddess during those dreams too. He’d devour her sweet pussy as if he was about to starve. The feeling of his tongue moving through her folds was a feeling like no other. Especially when he paid attention to her needy clit. He was no virgin and although a twinge of jealousy came up from the thought of that, Meg wouldn’t seriously allow herself to get possessive and protective over a man from her dreams.

But the things he did to her… Meg let out a sigh just thinking about it.

He was getting so verbal with her too. He told her everything she would want to hear. He worshipped her every time they were together in her dreams. He had been the ideal alpha every omega was told to look forward to when they were younger if they had wanted an alpha in their lives. And Meg wanted him so bad. It was actually somewhat humiliating for her to feel the things she was feeling over a silly man from silly dreams. But hearing things like how hard she was about to be fucked or how hard she made her alpha feel, it’s just something she couldn’t help but give into.

At times it just felt so real. Too real. She could feel his heartbeat at times and the way his muscles would move under his skin when he would shift. She could feel the rumble of a voice leave his mouth when his lips were at her throat and the exhale of his hot breath on her skin. When she dreamt of him and it was always him, it started to feel like she was actually there and this got increasingly real with every dream. Sometimes they were in some place dark where they then stayed extra close to each other and other times they seemed to be enclosed in rooms as if back in the real world.

Meg had preferred the pseudo-looking rooms as it only added to her fantasy of being someplace else. It was just all so marvelous and almost magic. When they were just alone together in those rooms on a plush mattress it was even more intimate.

The same pattern of meeting each other with a kiss and the alpha nudging her towards the bed to either get on top of her or to get on his knees to spread her legs apart would happen every time in those rooms. Only once had she treated the man to a blowjob and he had never came so fast. His hands tugged on her braids and he let out some of his most tasty sounds then.

It was a fond memory as that night he had been so gentle with her. Only slow thrusts inside of her and such sweet kisses. Although sloppy from their intertwined tongues, it had been so romantic. He had made her cum several times before Megs pleads for his cum inside of her got to the better of him and he came inside of her.

Before, Meg felt as if she had been stuck in hell and punished for her sins over and over with every mori she received, but now it was just absolute heaven. A reward for her succession in the trials.

None of the others at the camp seemed to be feeling like she did though and Meg made sure to keep these dreams and thoughts about said dreams to herself. She thought she was doing a pretty good job at this too as she only received comments about her luck with the recent trials. No one had ever questioned her good moods, but it’s not like she was ever super moody to begin with. Everyone probably just thought this was just her normal and regular self.

She did keep an eye on the omegas though, especially when alpha killers were present. Although it was a nice feeling the dreams left, she still couldn’t deny the confusion. So, by watching if other killers played nice with the omegas, she would then be able to tell if something else was happening with the others and not just her. No one had shown signs of heats or ruts as well as there had been no niceties provided from the killers to the omegas. Meg was still alone on this, but at least she still had those dreams to retreat to where she hoped for a reunion with the alpha.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was pretty bad, but at least you guys can have my favorite chapter so far.
> 
> By the rate I'm producing this fic, I feel like I'll be done by the time I said I'd post another chapter.
> 
> Comments and love appreciated.

PART III

A few days later, was Meg summoned by the entity to Springwood with Jane, Claudette, and Ash.

Meg had concealed her nervousness about her preheat state pretty well by now. Before it had been bothersome and uncomfortable, but Meg had adapted to those conditions somewhat quickly. The dreams also helped. Oh the dreams helped most definitely. They took an edge off that Meg didn’t even think was possible.

Even on her worst days, sneaking off into the woods after a run to relieve herself had been useful too. She could cum quickly on her fingers, only taking a few minutes while thinking about that mysterious alpha.

Recently in her dreams, she kept trying to get a look at that face. It was weird though as she could feel his lips and sometimes his eyes flutter against her skin, but when trying to look at his face… it was just a blur. As if her eyes couldn’t focus on the features of his face. It was frustrating at first, but Meg thought the identification of the alpha wouldn’t be that easy.

Meg just knew this was another game the entity was playing. There was no way the maleficent being that ruled over the realm would just give up a piece of the puzzle that easy. No… there had to be something much more to everything and if Meg wanted information she’d probably have to start thinking about the situation from a different perspective. 

“Huh… what is this place?” Ash had said to himself, walking towards Meg. “Come on track star help your favorite man find something to do.”

Meg rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. “There’s always a generator in the tall grass near the rubble.” She said, taking the lead to guide him towards the generator. The game had been silent so far. Meg wondered who it was.

They reached the generator somewhat quickly, Ash talking to himself with his puppet hand slowed them down as well as him moving a little slower, to which he said was just age but Meg just knew he was scared. There was always a little paranoia in the air before the survivors had found the killer. Jake had always complained about getting especially spooked by trials with Myers involved.

Ash made flirty small talk as they fixed the generator, trying to make everything go by quicker. Meg's cheeks were a dusty pink from his chatter and would laugh every now and then. Ash was a pleasant surprise to the group and Meg had even thought that maybe he was the man in her dreams, but she would’ve noticed the missing hand by now. She also wasn’t sure if he was even an alpha. When the others had asked he gave them confusing, philosophical answers about how nothing ever mattered when he was a kid. But… she was pretty sure he was an alpha, just not her alpha.

It was only when the generator lights turned on did Meg see the gleaming metal in the grass near them. Upon a second glance, Meg came to the conclusion that those were traps slicked with some sort of grease or oil to appear darker. “Great,” She thought, a frown appearing on her face. She had been lucky to avoid Trapper for some time now, but it seemed like that luck had ran out.

"Trapper," Ash said, frowning and eyes narrowing. Meg's stomach seemed to twist into two after Ash confirmed it once more. Would Trapper be kind like their previous meeting or would he be especially cruel now to the sweet omega. Meg was preparing herself for the run of her life, especially thankful now that Nea had reshown her how to jump from high places and land perfectly. She could easily lead the Trapper to one of the houses that resided in Springfield and loop him around for quite a bit.

Feeling more confident, Meg stood up from the generator and looked around once more. "Let's hurry then, I hear he's been brutal." Meg said slowly to Ash. He nodded, looking around himself. Meg spotted some better cover a little walk away, pointing the spot to Ash.

Before they could walk over and hide, they heard Claudette scream. Meg had a feeling she was probably snatched off an almost finished generator, as she knew Claudette rightfully valued safety first. The duo stopped in their traps, thinking about what to do now.

"Jane's going to be working on generators or in a locker, I'm going to go get her." Ash stated, walking towards where he heard Claudette be hooked. Meg bit her lip and crouched. She guessed someone needed to be working on generators while the others were saving and healing each other.

Walking in the opposite direction, towards one of the houses in the neighborhood, she kept looking around for Trapper. She hadn’t heard any more screams, so Ash must’ve been successful in his rescue mission. Which… also meant the possibility of getting stalked by Trapper currently.

With no heartbeat ringing in her ears, she thought she was safe for now, so she got started on a generator in the street in front of the house. She messed with wires and buttons, trying to get the generator to hum smoothly. As she was undoing the damage that was done, she saw something flash in her peripheral vision. She turned her head quickly, fingers slipping in the generator causing it to explode. She jumped back, fingers burned from the explosion.

She looked around quickly, heart beat suddenly pounding in her ears, and as she was frantically looking around her eyes locked with Trapper’s. He was now walking towards her, his whole body seeming more… agitated… almost feral. He looked like he wasn’t going to play nice now. When he got close enough, that's when it hit her. Rut. That overwhelming, intoxicating feeling. Rut. he smelled like it was full blown and at its height. She stood up and started to sprint upstairs of the house. Meg's mind was racing, she couldn’t think.

Trapper was in rut? He reeked of an alpha in rut, how could no one else fucking tell?! The entity to be getting a kick now out of this absolute mess. Could Trapper smell her? Could he feel the way her skin crawled from her heat? She was in an absolute panic. This was a nightmare come true. The thousands of possible painful, rut-induced alpha killers moris ran through her head and she let out a pained sound.

The alpha bolted after her up the stairs, keeping up with her looping and jukes. Meg felt helpless, like a caged rabbit about to meet the jaws of the wolf. He had been swinging that extra sharp machete too. He nearly hit her after their chasing around the upstairs of the house with it too.

Meg finally felt she had just enough distance between them to finally jump out of the window of the house. She made the jump, trapping swinging and missing just as she thought he would. She landed gracefully, a boost of energy resulting in the landing, sending her sprinting forwards towards the killer shack.

As she was running away and gained quite a lengthy distance between the two, she heard a generator go off. She felt determined now. She could live through this. Trapper wouldn’t catch her and he couldn’t smell her and everything was going to fine.

Then a tightening occurred in Meg's body, a pleasurable feeling soon following after. Her eyes widened and she gasped as she continued to run, just barely making it to the killer shack to take a breath. She clutched her stomach and whined.

She felt as if her body was now advancing towards a heat.

"Fuck!" She wanted to scream, only repeating the word over and over in her head. This couldn't be happening. Heats and ruts weren't that bad and mostly over exaggerated by cheap pornography, but they'd still be a problem. Meg's heats typically lasted over a period of four days, excluding the preheat nonsense. But without going into heat for so long, who knew how her body would react. That worried her. Especially with how long the preheat phase lasted.

Meg looked up from the ground, trying to regain her breath and saw Trapper nearing too close. Although the mask he wore mostly covered his face, she just knew there had to be such a nasty look on that killers face. A look that would look like he wanted to tear her apart.

Trapper wouldn't let her out of his sight as he chased her, determined to get the omega. Meg’s body kicked back into gear again and she started to chase him around the killer's shack.

They went around the outside a few times before the sounds that left the Trappers mouth had scared her and thrown her off enough to lead him inside of the shack. Again, they chased each other for a few more times before she felt the chase finally coming to an end. After a while, the entity would bless the killers with a feeling of blood lust and Meg could definitely tell Trapper was ready to shred her with his teeth.

Taking a risk, Meg ran for the window in the shack. As she almost made it through she felt a hand grab and grip her shoulder. Her heart stopped.

In a matter of seconds she felt her body slam into the wall of the killer shack and the Trapper press himself against her. Meg screamed, the man shoving his head into her neck and letting his weapon clatter against the floor in favor of his hands moving to grope her body.

Meg squirmed against his touch, tears pouring from her eyes as she tried to shove him and get free. She wouldn’t let herself smell him, she kept turning her head and the sobs leaving her mouth distracted her from even having to breathe.

Trapper let out an unhappy sound at the omega, mouth open and panting in her neck. He pressed himself further, Meg definitely feeling something hot and hard up against her pants. She began to thrash once more and let out another scream.

After she screamed, the familiar sound of a generator went off as well as a scream as someone stepped into a trap. Trapper growled into her ear, moving to throw the omega over his shoulder.

He did so, leaning to grab his weapon as he did so. Meg continued to scream and thrash, her body and mind sending such conflicted feelings to each other.

Although she was in quite a frightening situation, Meg couldn’t deny how good it felt to have him pressed against her. To have someone touch her that wasn’t just a dream… it had been so long since she felt that. She was just a touch starved omega, but with the situation she was in, she couldn’t be that. She had to fight. To run. To escape and get away from this dangerous alpha.

She attempted to kick him as hard as she could, feeling like she was wasting her time as nothing came from it. Trapper wasn’t even taking her towards the sound of the others. She was like a prize right now to him, or that’s what she felt like.

He had brought her to the corner of the map, before he dropped her onto the ground. She fell with a thud and let out a whine. She had looked up at him and he looked down at her. She raised a shaking hand, reaching out for him.

“Alpha,” She coughed, figuring he was going to leave her here, so her teammates wouldn’t be able to find her. She thought playing into their human nature would work and although she was so scared and so desperate to get away, dying was something she’d done before for teammates and she’d do it again.

The words leaving her mouth seemed to do something to him, as he let out some weird sort of choked sound. He took a step towards her before seemingly regaining control of himself. His hand tightened on his weapon and he stalked off.

Meg cried for a bit after, hyperventilating into the ground. What the fuck had just happened? She was so overwhelmed right now, but she knew she had to find help. She couldn’t just wait to die on the ground. So, she started to crawl towards the preschool. Someone had to be there.

As she was crawling, Meg knew Trapper must've found someone because soon after he left her, screams filled the air. Her hopes somewhat faded for escaping. There was only what, one or two generators left that needed completion? Her teammates could do it. It wasn’t impossible, even with an even more vicious alpha. And, well, if everyone died, she knew the hatch would probably spawn down in the basement of the school as well.

But she didn’t want to think about that. They were all going to escape. She knew it. She just knew and no one could tell her otherwise. She told herself that over and over, her wrists becoming raw as she crawled against the cement pavement at the front of the school.

She groaned in pain as she dragged herself towards the building, her teammates screaming from being on and off hooks and being hit by the killer filling the air. They were being idiots! They needed to let each other sit on the hook for a while and they needed to heal! They were just giving Trapper free hooks right now! Meg let out a sharp hiss, body aching and betraying her. She had shoved it deep down, but as the adrenaline of what had just happened started to wear off, she started to really feel her heat now. Such nice feelings to have them only corrupted by her present situation.

Two sacrifices were made by the time she made it to the stairs of the preschool and Meg's nerves were shot. By the time the third sacrifice went off, she was down the stairs and crawling to the room off to the side where the hatch would usually spawn.

Usually. It should've been downstairs. But it wasn't. Meg wanted to scream as all she saw was a mattress and the bones of a broken totem long after everyone had been dead. She was scrambling to get further inside of the room, thinking maybe the hatch would spawn now or if her eyes were tricking her and it was actually here, just further into the corner.

The hatch wasn’t here though and it wasn’t spawning and Meg was stuck. She was going to die. She knew it.

As time passed, the tell tale sign of the quickened heartbeat eventually was heard. Meg’s eyes widened as she heard the boots slowly walk down the stairs. Meg was curled up in pain in the corner, aches only somewhat lessened from her earlier attack. Her breathing quickened once more.

Trapper eventually caught her in his line of sight and he walked towards her, boots thudding against the ground. Meg could only watch him walk towards her.

When he got close enough, he kneeled in front of her body and attempted to pull her into his lap.

“No,” Meg pleaded softly, skin on fire from his touch. He continued to do so anyways, his head moving to Meg’s neck. His breath was hot against her skin and Meg let out an embarrassing sound as he pushed his mask up and nipped the skin ever so slightly. Her arms moved to wrap around him and she shifted her body in his lap.

She felt like she was going to be sick. Why was he doing this? Why was he touching her? Why couldn’t he just leave her alone? She tried to move her head away from him, taking a deep breath to try and calm herself down.

That’s when she realized.

Her eyes widened, mouth parting as she felt the flash of what had occurred in her dreams pop into her mind. Then she made the connection.

Oh.

Him.

Her eyes got even wider, her breathing stopping. He stopped his biting when he noticed the change in her breathing pattern.

How could… how could the entity become even crueler? All of a sudden the blurry vision from her dreams became clear and she saw him. Saw him take what he wanted from her while on top, saw him spread her legs, saw him throw his head back as she went down on him. It was quite horrifying how her body then betrayed her by feeling so good.

She felt like now she was going to die in his arms, but not from pain, but from pleasure.

She couldn’t believe it. Him? This was her alpha? How cruel of the entity.

He then pressed a kiss to her pale skin, Meg tilting her head to the side and letting him. Her hands then moved to his neck, gripping the short hair he had under the mask. His kissing became harder, mouth and tongue moving from her neck to her jaw to eventually her mouth. He was taking in her scent, absorbing himself in it.

She met his lips eagerly, kissing back with as much passion and drive as he was. All feelings of fear started to leave her, she just felt that he wasn’t going to hurt her anymore. Even with his aggressive behavior, she knew that the alpha just wanted to have her without interruption.

His hands moved to her hips, gripping hard. She hissed, the spot bruised from his earlier manhandling. He massaged the skin tenderly with his thumbs, Meg moaning into their kisses as everything quickened up. She eventually started to grind her body down onto him, the hands that gripped his neck digging into him.

God, she felt herself become so wet. She was ready for him, for this alpha to take what he wanted. To slide himself into her and knot her.

As she started to take initiative, that’s when the Trapper flipped her over onto her back. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. He grinded himself down onto the omega, the omega feeling his hard cock through those dirty pants he always wore. It was like her dream, but this time oh so real.

Their lips found each other again, the heat and passion only increasing.

“Alpha,” Meg whispered, eyes widening and cheeks redeeming at her own words. Trapper groaned and nodded, his hand trailing down to his pants to palm his cock. She spread her legs for him, eagerly waiting for him.

Meg could feel how much wetter she was getting by the second. Her thighs became sticky and slick as her panties became soaked. Normally, some additional lubrication was usually needy, but she knew she was more than wet enough for him. She didn’t know if it was something about him or if not receiving a thick, alpha cock in so long made an omega extra wet the next time they had sex, but she felt so good.

“Fuck me,” She begged, looking up at him with pleading eyes. He answered her with a kiss and pulled out his cock. His hard cock became sandwiched in between their bodies and he let out an array of sounds as his cock pressed against her.

“Mm, alpha. Fuck me,” She whined, hips thrusting up into him, his hard cock up pressed against her stomach. The alpha nodded and obeyed her orders, moving to pull down those tight pair of pants she always wore. She moaned.

When he caught sight of her soaked panties he nearly came then. He grabbed his cock and rubbed it against her sticky panties. Meg squirmed under him, legs spreading even further for her alpha. He eventually pulled her panties to the side, his hard cock meeting her warm pussy.

He slid into her slowly, the alpha and omega letting out their individual sounds. Meg shook under him, feeling so complete with him inside of her.

“Fuck me,” She chanted over and over, Trapper thrusting erratically inside of her. He moved so quickly, it felt so good for Meg. 

She felt like how she did in the dream, just only better now. It was real now, the stimulation.

He sounded like an animal with the grunts that left his mouth. Meg knew their feelings were mutual. It felt like such a divine, unique connection with situations like these.

Trapper stopped with the kisses and moved back to back her neck. She gasped, feeling his teeth bite into her skin.

She knew what he wanted, one of her hands moving to grip his hair and keep him in her neck. He wanted to mark her with his bite. It was a customary thing for couples to do to show the exclusivity of a relationship, but she knew if she came back to the campfire with such a visible mark her secret would come out in the open.

Her mind then started to drift from the absolute delight that was their current love making. Trapper’s teeth stayed pressing into her neck, waiting for her to tell him what she wanted.

“No,” She found herself saying so lowly, afraid of his reaction. He immediately left her neck, breathing heavily and looking down at her. She looked right back up at him, eyes wide and cheeks reddened.

“They’ll see.” Meg said, her arms moving to wrap around his shoulders to bring him back down on top of her. He was still on top of her, his thrusts now at a much slower pace.

Meg’s clit throbbed, missing him absolutely dominating her like before.

Trapper let her bring him back down on top of her, but before she could bring him back to the original position, he leaned down his head to bite the skin above one of her breasts.

Meg yelped, toes curling, as she felt the teeth dig into her skin. The imediatiate rush of adrenaline from the energy made her unaware of the blood that pooled in Trappers mouth. His pace quickened once more, placing bite after bite on her chest and ribs.

He licked the wound, blood soaking into her shirt and gathering on the ground from the amount of bites he gave her.

The pain did eventually turn into pleasure for her, Trapper moving so quickly that his body kept rubbing against Meg’s clit, which then would send sparks through her body over and over.

He moved back to her neck once more, kissing and sucking the skin there. She moaned loudly for her alpha, on the verge of cumming.

He held her down as he fucked her, this sending Meg into an orgasmic bliss. She let out an array of sounds, her whole body spasming from the euphoria she felt.

Trapper fucked her for a few more seconds before he came inside of her, his knot swelling inside of her soon after.

Meg felt like she was going to cum again just from that. The way he made her so warm and full from that perfect cock. She couldn't wait to eventually get it into her mouth and make him cum over and over.

He stayed inside of her before his knot swelled down, which he then pulled out. Meg felt his cum drip out of her pussy, feeling absolutely exhausted from their activity.

Trapper tucked himself away and sat next to the omega, who was still spread out on the ground. She was looking up at the ceiling, regaining her breath and taking in what just happened.

Meg turned her head slightly to look at him, his mask moved to cover his face once more.

“Did you dream about me?” She asked him, trying to see if she could see a reaction from his facial features. He only nodded ever so slightly and then shook his head. He then started to mix her up slightly by adjusting her clothing and tending to her minor injuries.

Meg let him, somewhat confused.

“They were bad dreams,” Trapper said, voice barely above a whisper. Meg was somewhat shocked by him speaking, the omega staying still.

He hadn’t spoken after that though. When he was done fixing her up, he picked her up in his arms. She wrapped an arm around his neck, hoisting herself up so she could be the one to finally breathe into his neck.

As he walked up the stairs and out of the preschool, she pressed kisses into his neck and bit him slightly. He let out a soft sigh, tilting his neck to the side to give her more skin to tease.

Eventually they made it to the street, where Meg could see the open hatch. She couldn’t imagine what the rest of her day would’ve been like if the alpha hadn't been able to catch her and she escaped.

Trapper stood in front of the hatch, moving to set Meg down. She wobbled when she stood, clutching his arm for support. He stood solid, the mysterious man just watching her.

She looked up at him, leaning up on her tippy toes to try and place a kiss on his lips. He immediately moved his mask up slightly, meeting her for their sweet kiss.

He placed a hand on her lower back, pulling her flush to his chest. They kissed for a few minutes before Meg pulled away, feeling like she should be getting back to the campfire by now.

She only gave him one last look before hopping into the hatch and it closing behind her. He could only watch her slip away.


End file.
